Suivre les embruns dans ton sillage
by Nalou
Summary: La tempête s'abat sur un navire marchand sans aucune pitié ; les matelots luttent pour survivre, espérant atteindre la fin de la tourmente en un seul morceau. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils s'apprêtent à tomber de Charybde en Scylla...
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, le duo de l'enfer Nalou&Flo'w a encore frappé...

Cette fois-ci pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'une serial-revieweuse, adoratrice des UA (et je ne peux que la soutenir dans ce sens !), et écrivaine talentueuse, **Adalas** !

Voilà donc le premier chapitre d'une petite fic que nous vous préparons telles les deux démones siamoises que nous sommes...

Très bonne lecture à toutes ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Le mât craqua sinistrement. Tout en haut, le matelot resté bloqué dans la vigie par le vent violent, recroquevillé derrière le garde-fou pour ne pas se faire envoyer par-dessus bord, poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il vacilla avec un grincement sonore. En bas, sur le pont, les hommes s'activaient, contenant leur panique, recevant des trombes d'eau que leurs vêtements déjà trempés refusaient d'absorber. Malgré les ris, la grand-voile était à moitié arrachée, se gonflant et claquant dans le vent déchaîné.

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel assombri par les épais nuages, et le tonnerre l'accompagna, assourdissant. La tempête était juste sur eux, s'abattant sans pitié, et le capitaine braillait des ordres à tout-va en bataillant pour maintenir la barre récalcitrante. D'une voix tonitruante presque couverte par le tintamarre de l'orage, il avait envoyé tous les hommes inutiles – marchands et mousses trop légers – se réfugier à fond de cale afin de ne pas entraver le travail des marins frénétiques. Là-dessous, même abrités de la pluie, les négociants mal habitués se terraient, affolés par les secousses et les craquements de la coque malmenée par les vagues.

Le mât se fit entendre à nouveau lorsque le capitaine frappa de plein fouet une lame, incapable de l'éviter dans la tourmente. Le bruit de bois brisé sonna comme au ralenti, et le mât s'effondra, escorté du long cri d'horreur de la vigie.

« Saute ! SAUTE ! » lui hurla un des marins en évitant un espar arraché.

Le matelot obéit, se jetant du mât pour s'écraser sur le pont en une roulade douloureuse. Il se releva avec difficulté, les roulis le projetant au sol malgré ses efforts.

Le mât tombé, la course folle du navire se trouva ralentie, mais n'en était pas moins chaotique. Charrié par la houle qui s'éternisait, le bâtiment ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Inlassablement, le capitaine dirigea son navire d'une main de fer contre les eaux en furie et le désespoir qui guettait ses hommes. Il sortirait de ce pétrin vivant ou mourrait en essayant…

oOo

Le pont était encore recouvert des flots qui s'étaient écrasés dessus, débordant des bastingages.

Un à un, les matelots sortirent de la cale dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés les uns après les autres, lorsque la tempête s'était transformée en ouragan et que l'espoir de sauver quelque chose mis à part leur vie avait été anéanti.

Doucement, ils se répandirent sur le pont, faisant le tour de ce qui avait été endommagé.

Le mât de proue avait été arraché par le vent et les vagues, et tandis que sa base reposait encore droite, des milliers d'échardes pointées vers le haut, la partie supérieure gisait maintenant au sol, emportant avec elle une partie de la toile de la voile principale et divers espars qui s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin. Les caisses qui n'avaient pas pu être assurées à temps avaient maintenant disparu, emportant avec elles de nombreux trésors et équipements.

Alors que les nuages qui leur avaient apporté tant de malheur s'en allaient enfin, la nuit tombait, ne leur laissant pas un seul rayon de soleil pour souffler. Déjà, les matelots se mettaient au travail, ramassant ce qui pouvait être ramassé, rafistolant ce qui pouvait être rafistolé… sous les hurlements du capitaine trempé, resté dehors le dernier pour tenter de les sauver tous.

Totalement absorbés par leurs tâches fastidieuses, ils mirent quelques instants à réaliser que la vigie, qui était retourné s'installer en hauteur, criait.

« Navire à tribord ! Distance un mille, vitesse approximative quinze nœuds ! Il se dirige droit sur nous ! »

Chacun eut une seconde d'espoir – auraient-ils la chance inouïe de se faire aider par ce bâtiment, certainement envoyé par Dame Providence ? – jusqu'à ce que le matelot perché recommence à hurler.

« Voiles noires ! »

oOo

Les réparations furent abandonnées à leur sort, et tandis que les mousses tentaient vainement de tendre les voiles restantes pour qu'elles prennent le vent, les matelots allèrent récupérer leurs sabres et leurs mousquets auprès des marchands, dans la cale, les effrayant un peu plus au passage.

Les canons furent mis en place, les boulets chargés, et l'attente devint à ce moment-là insupportable, palpable, les secondes s'étirant en heures. La fuite, avec un bateau dans cet état, n'était pas une option. L'espoir s'amincissait à chaque instant, à mesure que le brick s'approchait encore et encore. Son pavillon noir flottait fièrement, ses intentions indubitablement meurtrières…

Alors qu'il s'approchait presque à portée de tir, un des artilleurs poussa un cri d'horreur en entrant dans la Sainte-Barbe. Même dans les conteneurs protégés, la coque brutalisée par la tempête avait laissé passer l'eau et les réservoirs à poudre étaient imbibés. Le cannonier vint constater les dégâts, mais ne put rien faire. La poudre mouillée ne s'enflammerait jamais.

« Les pirates essaient généralement d'éviter les combats rapprochés, marmonna-t-il, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Essayons de nous protéger de leurs tirs jusqu'à l'abordage, et nous ne pouvons plus compter que sur nos sabres… »

Il fut interrompu par des cris venant d'au-dessus et un bruit sourd mais impossible à confondre : un canon. Le brick avait lancé l'assaut. Les artilleurs s'empressèrent de refermer tous les mantelets de sabords et remontèrent sur le pont, sabre au clair et peur au ventre.

oOo

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant sur le bateau marchand. Ils virent le corps de leur camarade plonger lentement en avant, basculer par-dessus le bastingage, pour finir sa course dans les flots, entre les deux bateaux.

Les secondes reprirent leur course, implacable et imperturbable, lorsque les premiers grappins adverses s'abattirent sur le bois.

La plainte des planches sous les assauts de métal relança les marins, qui brandirent alors leurs armes contre les attaquants. Seulement, sans canon pour ralentir leur avancée, ils furent rapidement submergés par une marée de pirates déferlant sur le pont.

Le combat au corps-à-corps s'engagea alors, parfois ponctué de coups de feu.

Les sabres s'entrechoquaient dans des duels sans merci, avant que l'un d'eux ne rencontre finalement les fibres d'un vêtement ou la chair nue, mêlant à la cacophonie les râles désespérés des mourants.

Le capitaine pirate s'occupa lui-même du sort du capitaine de la frégate marchante, près de la barre, virevoltant avec aisance autour des assauts du vieux militaire, se jouant de lui, avant de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Il restait alors moins d'une poignée de matelots, épuisés et désespérés, qui se retrouvèrent rapidement désarmés et à genoux face au surnombre de hors-la-loi.

Ils ne pouvaient que contempler la mort se rapprocher sous les bottes du capitaine pirate, essoufflés, tentant de se débattre contre les poignes de fer qui les maintenaient soumis.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant les hommes à terre, passant en revue leurs visages. La plupart baissa les yeux, sachant déjà le sort qui les attendait. Ils avaient reconnu le navire qui les avait attaqués, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire… Mais un matelot, jeune et impétueux mais à l'apparence aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile, garda le regard levé.

Les deux hommes, capitaine et marin vaincu, se fixèrent un instant. Les yeux bleus défièrent les iris gris-vert, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire insolent étirent les lèvres du flibustier, qui prit la parole.

« Toi, debout, ordonna-t-il au jeune impertinent. Emmenez-le. Pas de quartier pour les autres. »

Deux pirates lièrent les mains du marin, dont le regard plein de haine restait fixé sur le donneur d'ordres, et le relevèrent sur ses pieds sans une once de douceur. Il cracha en direction de l'autre homme, mais ne réussit qu'à le faire atterrir devant ses pieds, sous son regard désabusé. Ils le trainèrent ensuite jusqu'à la passerelle sommaire que des camarades avaient apposés entre les deux navires. Ils le jetèrent finalement sans ménagement dans la cabine du capitaine, qu'ils verrouillèrent de l'extérieur.

De son côté, celui-ci entama les fouilles avec les membres de son équipage aussitôt que les corps sanglants furent jetés par-dessus bord.

Ils trouvèrent les trésors enfouis en même temps que les marchants cachés, et ils les envoyèrent chacun à leur tour embrasser Neptune. Les coffres de pièces d'or et de vivres remontaient par une chaîne humaine parfaitement rôdée, et le capitaine s'approcha de son second alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabine de feu le capitaine du navire marchand.

« Garrett. J'ai une mission pour toi.

\- Oui, capitaine ? répondit l'intéressé avec une déférence légèrement entachée par un soupir à peine retenu.

\- Je veux que tu me trouve le registre du navire. Je veux connaître le nom du matelot que j'ai épargné.

\- Très bien, capitaine. »

Le second s'éloigna d'un pas vif, ouvrant la porte de la cabine à la volée pour en faire un nouveau tour, maintenant que tout objet de valeur avait changé de camp. Le chaos qu'avaient laissé ses camarades n'allait pas rendre la tâche facile.

oOo

Le chef des pirates rejoignit le pont supérieur en quelques longues enjambées, retrouvant le corps inerte qu'il y avait laissé pendant la bataille.

Le sang se mélangeait à l'eau encore gorgée dans le sol, s'écoulant en une tâche de plus en plus large sur le bois lissé par les passages.

Il fit attention à ne pas souiller ses hautes bottes de cuir plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, avant de se pencher, pliant gracieusement son abdomen pour atteindre du bout des doigts le veston précédemment blanc du marin. Il en défit habilement les deux boutons, avant de faufiler sa main juste sous le tissu.

D'un mouvement habile, il détacha la montre à gousset de la chaînette qui la maintenait en place à l'intérieur du vêtement, l'engouffra rapidement dans ses propres poches. Il glissa ensuite le plat ses paumes contre les flancs, puis les hanches et les cuisses du macchabée avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ses doigts se jetèrent dessus, l'enserrèrent contre sa main, avant de la lever au niveau de son regard.

Une magnifique boussole de cuivre, gravée du nom de son bateau, dont l'aiguille pointait sans ciller vers le Nord. Elle remplacerait parfaitement la sienne, qui n'était plus utile à rien, changeant de direction au gré des roulis.

Son pillage personnel terminé, il rejoignit son propre navire, laissant ses hommes terminer le nettoyage du bateau marchand.

Ses traits s'étirèrent, un sourire narquois barrant son visage, alors qu'il se rendait vers ses appartements. Il ouvrit violement la lourde porte de bois, ses yeux tombant immédiatement sur son prisonnier.

Les mains toujours liées.

Totalement recroquevillé sur le sol.

En train d'essayer de passer ses jambes entre ses bras pour ne plus les avoir dans le dos et récupérer pratiquement tous ses mouvements.

Le matelot se figea dans sa tentative au moment où le panneau de bois tourna sur ses gonds huilés.

oOo

Ils se fixèrent tous deux pendant de longues secondes, évaluant l'autre. Le marin était empêtré dans sa position, une jambe passée entre ses mains liées, la deuxième peinant à suivre, en appui contre le sol. Des mèches de fins cheveux blonds tombaient en bataille sur son front couvert de sueur, collant à la peau dorée par le soleil. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan semblaient vouloir foudroyer le pirate sur place.

Le pirate en question, lui, l'observait de toute sa hauteur. Ses folles boucles noires, à peine contenues par son tricorne, retombaient autour de son visage fin aux pommettes saillantes. Son sourire moqueur accompagnait royalement ses iris pales. Il fit un pas en avant, puis deux, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'homme à terre. Celui-ci tenta de se reculer, et échoua lamentablement, pris au piège par ses propres tentatives d'évasion.

Alors que le meurtrier se penchait vers lui, le matelot sentit sa dernière heure venir. Pourquoi l'avoir épargné avant, alors qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de tout l'équipage, si ce n'était pas pour s'amuser en le torturant avant de lui faire subir le même sort ?

« Ne me touchez pas ! » parvint-il à cracher au moment où sa main allait le saisir.

Celle-ci stoppa son mouvement, mais la lueur de défi dans les yeux du pirate ne lui promettait rien de bon. Les longs doigts d'albâtre se saisirent de sa cheville, et il se débattit comme il put alors qu'ils faisaient repasser sa jambe dans sa position initiale, devant ses mains. Ils se refermèrent ensuite implacablement sur son biceps, et tirèrent avec une force insoupçonnée.

Le matelot se retrouva rapidement à la verticale, et sa voix revint, rauque.

« Ne. Me. Touchez. PAS ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Un peu tard pour ça, non ? répliqua la voix grave, amusée.

Le marin tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule, sans succès. Il retenta une deuxième fois, en désespoir de cause.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, hein ? reprit-il. Me torturer avant de me jeter aux requins ? N'avez-vous aucun semblant d'humanité ?

Le grand brun se plaça dans son dos, et lui susurra, tout près de l'oreille,

\- Il n'est pour le moment pas question de vous torturer ou de vous tuer, non... ce serait du gaspillage...

\- Comment ça ? questionna avidement le blond, la voix rendue légèrement tremblante malgré lui par le souffle chaud qui glissait à intervalle régulier contre sa carotide, comme une menace enrobée de douceur.

\- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse, continua la voix chaude.

Les longs doigts glissèrent de leur position sur le biceps, frôlant l'articulation du coude, effleurant la peau tendre de l'avant-bras, avant de se poser sur le nœud de corde qui maintenait le matelot en place

La respiration hachée, celui-ci tenta de reprendre :

\- Je n'ai... aucune possession. Rien de valeur. Je n'ai rien embarqué avec moi mis à part... mon outil de travail.

\- Je n'en ai pas après ce que vous avez, mais plutôt après ce que vous êtes.

\- Ce que je suis ?

Perdu, le matelot mis quelques instants à sentir que les liens qui maintenaient ses mains se desserraient peu à peu, alors que le pirate les tranchait de son couteau.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Dès que ses mains retrouvèrent leur liberté, il fit violemment volte-face, pantelant. Il s'éloigna tant qu'il put de son vis-à-vis, son dos entrant en contact avec les boiseries des meubles tandis qu'il massait la peau endolorie de ses poignets, dont la corde avait entamé la chair.

\- Navré pour ça, dit simplement le brun en pointant les mains du jeune homme avec sa lame.

Devant le silence résigné du blond, le sourire en coin du pirate s'intensifia.

\- Oui, ce que vous êtes. Vous avez beau essayer de le cacher, votre corps parle pour vous. Malgré la tempête que vous avez essuyée, vos mains sont propres, bien entretenues. Je ne dis pas que vous ne tenez pas votre rôle de marin, non, mais vous y prêtez une attention toute particulière. Vos ongles sont courts, leur coupe bien nette. Vos gestes sont précis, même au combat. Et surtout, la besace maintenue à votre hanche, que vous avez tenté de protéger – elle n'est que peu mouillée, et se trouve juste en dessous de votre main droite, que vous posez dessus dès que vous vous sentez menacé – est révélatrice de ce que vous êtes. Un chirurgien. Et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il n'y en a généralement pas sur un bateau pirate. Ce sera un avantage de taille face à nos adversaires. »

Le jeune soigneur était sur le point de répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit largement, le faisant sursauter alors que le pirate restait de marbre. Un membre de son équipage, à la barbe et aux cheveux poivre-et-sel, et à la peau tannée par le soleil, s'approcha de son capitaine en fixant le captif d'un œil méfiant.

Ses lèvres approchèrent l'oreille du capitaine, y soupirant quelques mots inaudibles depuis sa position, et le rictus sardonique s'étira un peu plus s'il était possible, le chef pirate fixant avec des yeux brillants le blond qui tentait malgré lui de se faire le plus petit possible. Le troisième marin disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, sur un signe de tête de son capitaine, le laissant avec un sourire maintenant triomphant.

Sa voix profonde résonna une nouvelle fois dans la cabine, et une sueur froide recouvrit la peau du matelot, le glaçant soudainement. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il meure, lors du combat sur le pont, finalement.

« C'est fou comme une découverte intéressante me fait oublier mes bonnes manières. Je me présente, Sherlock Holmes, capitaine et seul maitre à bord du Redbeard. Il est bien dommage pour vous que nous ayons croisé votre chemin. Bienvenue à bord, John Watson. »

* * *

See ya next time y'all ! Arrr


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et tous !

C'est avec énormément de retard que Flo'wTralala et moi vous livrons ce second chapitre (Nous sommes vraiment navrées, **Adalas** , on essayera de faire mieux pour le suivant, promis !)

Certaines le savent, mais ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos ! Mais il faut faire avec et avancer, alors, voici la suite !

Nous espérons vraiment que cela vous plaira, et si jamais vous devez abattre quelqu'un pour les mauvais jeux de mots, et bien, vous pouvez viser dans ma direction, coucou ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Nous vous remercions toutes du fond du coeur pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez apporté au premier chapitre, notamment toutes nos revieweuses d'amour, dans l'ordre d'apparition et à ce jour, **Elie Bluebell** , **Adalas** (Deuxième Joyeux anniversaire !), **Clélia Kerlais** , **Ellypsis** , **Gargouilles** , **Barzac** (guest), **Maeva Cerise** , **you** (guest), **Maya Holmes** , **Hasegawa-chwan** , **Nekonya-Myu** , **Kyosuke68** et **Clair-de-plume** !

Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à chacune d'entre vous, promis je vais y préter plus d'attention à l'avenir ! u_u

Merci également pour tous les favorites et follows !

De gros bisous

 **Nalou &Flo'w**

* * *

Sherlock se trouvait devant une impasse. Le médecin qu'il avait capturé ne lui était d'aucune utilité s'il refusait de travailler – ce qui était le cas – et le capitaine était en mal d'idées pour le convaincre. Après le massacre de ses camarades, il était difficile de mettre Watson dans de bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis de lui...

Ce fut le cri de douleur de Hooper, le mousse qui grattait le pont avec de la limaille de fer, qui lui fit hausser le sourcil et retenir un sourire en coin. Un chirurgien ne refuserait pas de soigner un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Et Hooper était un enfant, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Sherlock ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question de son âge lorsqu'il l'avait embarqué.

De sa position surélevée à la barre, sur le pont de poupe, Sherlock jeta un œil à Hooper. Le mousse était en train d'examiner son avant-bras, mais il redressa la tête et regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant, avant de tirer sa manche de chemise sale sur la blessure pour la cacher. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le capitaine, et s'agrandirent en constatant que celui-ci le fixait, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Gavin ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Son second apparut à ses côtés presque immédiatement, l'air inexplicablement atterré.

« Cap'taine ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard scrutateur.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua l'homme en retenant un soupir amusé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Prends la barre. »

Sans plus d'explications, il s'éloigna, laissant son second maître du navire. Il s'approcha de Hooper qui avait repris son travail et se plaça devant lui, le claquement des bottes sur le bois faisait relever les yeux au gamin, qui avait l'air terrifié.

« Lâche ta limaille et suis-moi, ordonna Sherlock. Et arrête de faire cette tête, je fais si peur que ça ? »

Le mousse se releva et se retint visiblement de toucher son bras, mais la manche de chemise maculée le trahissait. Silencieux, il suivit le capitaine jusqu'à sa cabine.

« Attends là et touche à rien, compris ?

\- Oui, capitaine », répondit Hooper de sa voix fluette.

Il ressortit et descendit dans la cale, dans la petite cabine séparée habituellement réservée à son second, et qu'il lui faisait partager avec Watson.

« John, salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Vautré dans le hamac, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, le chirurgien lui lança un regard glacial, mais ne répondit rien.

\- Un de mes hommes a besoin de tes talents.

\- Qu'il crève, répliqua John en fixant le plafond.

\- S'il n'est pas soigné rapidement, c'est le genre de blessure qui peut se gangréner. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Parfait.

\- Ou l'amputation, mais la survie n'est pas garantie, et je doute que Hooper ait le cœur assez solide pour supporter de perdre un bras.

\- Quel dommage, persifla John.

Sherlock retint un grognement rageur.

\- Très bien, rétorqua-t-il à son tour, ayant retrouvé sa désinvolture. Je vais demander au coq de le faire, il est doué avec un hachoir. Le gosse ne sentira presque rien.

Le médecin se redressa d'un bond en position assise, et lança un regard furieux à Sherlock.

\- Le _gosse_ ?! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? siffla-t-il, oubliant le vouvoiement qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'ici. Me faire culpabiliser de laisser crever un de tes hommes, alors que tu as massacré l'équipage dont je faisais partie, et bien d'autres encore ?

Sherlock leva les yeux.

\- Sache que j'évite de tuer quand je peux. Est-ce que tu vas soigner mon mousse, ou non ? »

Pour toute réponse, John sauta du hamac, décrocha son sac du petit clou planté dans la paroi, et bouscula le capitaine en passant la porte.

Celui-ci fut rapidement sur ses talons, remontant sur le pont à sa suite dans une envolée de son long manteau de cuir.

John n'y prêta absolument aucune attention. Son regard tomba rapidement sur le jeune mousse, qui restait planté dans l'encadrement de la cabine du second, une main fermement pressée sur son avant-bras, dont la manche était déjà envahie de pourpre.

Son regard noisette prit en compte la présence du chirurgien face à lui, et rapidement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

« Vous allez me couper le bras ? J'veux pas finir sur la planche, 'sire, s'il vous plaît ! »

De grosses larmes envahirent rapidement ses joues, et alors que John allait rassurer le jeune matelot, il entendit un soupir d'agacement derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors, et foudroya le capitaine, étrangement très près de lui, du regard.

Fulminant, John posa une main sur l'épaule du gamin et l'entraina avec lui en direction de la pièce où il vivait depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramassé. Mais au lieu de l'y accompagner, Watson lui enjoignit d'y aller seul et prit à la place le chemin de la coquerie, où le cuistot était affairé à trier des vivres, rejetant les produits avariés.

Sans cérémonie, le médecin poussa la porte.

« Il me faut de l'eau bouillante. Maintenant.

Le coq leva un sourcil en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, ordonna Sherlock en réprimant les questions qui se bousculaient sur sa langue.

De l'eau bouillante ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'ai pas encore allumé les feux. Ça va prendre un bout d'temps de faire chauffer de l'eau.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais prendre de l'eau froide et du rhum en attendant, mais faites chauffer de l'eau et apportez-la à la cabine du second. _Vite._ »

Il saisit l'outre de cuir et la bouteille que lui tendit le coq interloqué et fit volte-face, suivi par un Sherlock qui sentait la satisfaction monter. Une fois que Watson aurait accepté de travailler pour lui, ce serait plus simple de lui redemander les fois suivantes.

De nouveau, ils dégringolèrent l'échelle, John plus qu'agacé d'être suivi d'aussi près par le tout nouveau numéro un dans sa liste de personnes détestables. Ils trouvèrent Hooper debout devant la porte qui menait à sa cabine.

« Eh bien, entre, je ne vais pas te rafistoler ici, lui dit-il doucement, avant de se retourner vers Sherlock qui se tenait si proche de lui dans son dos qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux. Retourne t'occuper de ta barre. Je n'ai ni la place ni l'envie de t'avoir dans les pattes, cracha-t-il.

\- Mais… protesta le capitaine en le suivant à l'intérieur de la minuscule cabine.

Ses nerfs, déjà mis à fleur de peau par le comportement du brun, craquèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte des appartements du second. Il se retourna brutalement, et manqua de se faire bousculer.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant. Dehors !

\- Je veux observer, répliqua le capitaine

\- Hors de question, DE-HORS ! »

John appuya ses mots d'un doigt accusateur dans le sternum de son vis-à-vis, le repoussant au fur et à mesure vers la porte. A peine eut-il passé le pas qu'il la referma brutalement. En espérant que le bruit qu'il avait entendu correspondait à l'impact du nez de l'importun sur le pan de bois.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour calmer son tempérament. Pas vraiment le moment de faire peur au gamin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci, et oh…

Un léger bruit atteignit ses oreilles, et il s'empressa d'abattre son poing contre la porte. Le petit « aïe » qu'il put entendre, étouffé par l'épaisseur du bois le fit, lui, sourire.

Une fois assuré qu'ils n'étaient plus écoutés, il se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Bien. Enfin tranquille. Assieds-toi là et montre-moi ton bras. »

Le mousse se posa sur le tabouret à trois pieds que le médecin lui désignait et releva sa manche en tremblant, dévoilant une longue estafilade qui courait du poignet jusqu'à l'intérieur du coude, entourée d'égratignures. John gratta une allumette et enflamma la mèche de la lanterne qui pendait au plafond, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure.

« Tu peux arrêter de t'en faire, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi te couper le bras », le rassura-t-il immédiatement.

Hooper émit un soupir de soulagement et osa un faible sourire.

« Bon, ça sera plus facile si tu enlèves ta chemise. En plus, vu son état, autant la laver un peu.

Immédiatement, le sourire disparut des lèvres du mousse.

\- Je… préfèrerais la garder… murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux, l'air visiblement angoissé.

John haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu préfères garder ta chemise pleine de sang, répéta-t-il, perplexe. Tu n'en as pas d'autre ?

\- Si, dans mon coin de la cale.

\- Alors enlève-la, insista le médecin. Tu mettras l'autre en remontant. »

Le mousse secoua la tête, et John s'aperçut qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser ce garçon à rester couvert ? La pudeur ? Le médecin s'accroupit pour faire face au gamin qui s'accrochait à son vêtement, dont l'étoffe crasseuse flottait sur son corps maigre.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste éviter que le tissu sale touche ta blessure. Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ?

Les lèvres du mousse tremblèrent, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement à la chemise.

\- Promettez-moi de rien dire, souffla-t-il, à peine audible.

\- Promis », répondit John fermement.

Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait donc sous cette chemise ? Des traces de coups ? D'autres blessures ? Mais lorsque le garçon fit finalement passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête, le médecin ne put retenir ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Le torse du mousse était étroitement enroulé dans une bande de tissu, comprimant et masquant tant bien que mal l'esquisse de formes féminines. John, abasourdi, mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa voix.

« Tu… tu es une… d'accord. Et… Mais… Quel âge tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur un bateau pirate exactement ?!

La coupable le regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés, et John eut le temps de s'imaginer les pires horreurs avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui répondre.

\- Treize ans, m'sieur. Vous allez pas leur dire, m'sieur ? Vous avez promis…

\- Je ne dirai rien, confirma John fermement. Personne ne sait ? Pas même le capitaine ?

\- Surtout pas lui ! Il m'aurait déjà jetée par-dessus bord !

Le chirurgien retint un lourd soupir, puis commença à s'occuper de la blessure mécaniquement, tout en continuant à parler.

\- Et… comment tu fais quand tu… enfin, tu sais, tous les mois ?

Hooper prit une délicate teinte pivoine.

\- Je saigne pas encore, m'sieur. J'préfère pas y penser…

\- Tu as treize ans. Il serait temps de t'en inquiéter. Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question : qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur ce rafiot ?

Il perdait patience, et il s'efforça de maintenir son agacement. Inutile d'effrayer la gamine plus que nécessaire. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je… mes parents m'ont promise à un homme bien plus âgé que moi. Ils attendaient mes seize ans. C'est la seule façon que j'aie trouvé d'y échapper…

Son langage avait subitement changé de registre, et John haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais d'où est-ce que tu viens, alors ?

\- D'une famille qui ne penserait jamais à me chercher sur un bateau pirate.

John soupira de nouveau, toujours occupé sur la plaie, l'air soudain abattu.

\- Tu préfères être travestie au milieu d'une vingtaine d'hommes à la morale aussi douteuse que leur hygiène, plutôt que rester chez toi, dans la richesse et le confort ?

\- Au moins, ici, je suis libre, répondit-elle avec un léger air de défi.

Le courage et la détermination dont Hooper faisait preuve le laissèrent pantois. Cette jeune fille était vraiment brave.

\- Très bien. Bon. Dis-moi où tu ranges tes frippes, ordonna-t-il en nouant le bandage. Je vais te chercher une chemise un peu plus propre. Et aux premiers signes de… douleur d'adolescente, viens me trouver immédiatement, si tu espères garder le secret. On trouvera une solution. »

Elle acquiesça vivement, l'air brusquement soulagée, et lui indiqua où trouver ses affaires.

John s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le couloir quand il aperçut le coq arriver avec une bassine d'eau fumante.

Il ferma brutalement la porte, avant de le fixer d'un air désabusé.

« Heureusement que j'avais demandé cette eau rapidement ! J'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

\- Ben… répondit le pirate, agacé. J'en fais quoi du coup ?

\- T'as qu'à me faire un thé, vous devez bien avoir ça, dans vos prises de guerre ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, laissant l'homme pester en remontant sur le pont.

Alors que Hooper était sur le point d'ouvrir la lourde porte de bois, il la retint.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

Elle hésita un dernier instant, avant de lâcher d'une faible voix :

\- Molly. »

oOo

En voyant Hooper sortir de la cale l'air guilleret, Sherlock laissa à nouveau la barre à George et s'approcha de son mousse, dont l'expression s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Pardon, cap'taine, je retourne au travail, cap'taine, fit-il précipitamment.

\- Montre-moi ce que t'a fait Watson.

Le gosse hésita, puis remonta sa manche.

\- M'a dit de pas toucher au bandage, cap'taine…

\- Alors décris-moi ce qu'il a fait, soupira le pirate en roulant des yeux.

\- Nettoyé, cap'taine, c'est tout. Et bandé pour pas qu'ça se salisse. M'a dit qu'il me le changerait demain. »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il assiste à l'opération. Il renvoya le mousse à son poste et descendit voir John, qui s'était remis dans la position où il l'avait trouvé la première fois.

« Quoi encore ? Ton second s'est cassé un ongle ?

Le capitaine ne releva pas le sarcasme.

\- A partir de maintenant j'exige d'assister à chacune de tes interventions.

\- Non, répliqua John en roulant sur le flanc, tournant le dos au capitaine.

\- Comment ça, « non » ? »

oOo

Le médecin avait une nouvelle fois été sans appel, et Sherlock ruminait maintenant ses pensées en faisant les cents pas sur son pont. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour que le blond ne le respecte pas malgré son statut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être borné… Sans raison !

Il pourrait lui être un minimum reconnaissant, il le nourrissait autant que ses propres membres d'équipage, et lui fournissait même un hamac dans une cabine ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait relégué aux fers !

Tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était la possibilité de l'observer pendant qu'il soignait. Il voulait apprendre, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un crabe ! Peut-être que le chirurgien avait peur qu'il se débarrasse de lui une fois toutes les connaissances acquises ? Stupide. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper des autres. Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer sur son bateau pour devoir en plus servir de garde-malade.

Non, seule la curiosité le poussait à vouloir observer l'homme en plein travail, mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le bienvenu à ses côtés. Il lui fallait une solution. Et vite. Il devait assouvir sa soif de connaissance avant qu'elle ne le consume. Il ne pouvait pas faire un trou dans la porte de la cabine de son second sans que l'un d'eux ne le remarque. Le bruit et la lumière générés allaient tout de suite les alerter, et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment subir une nouvelle fois les colères du médecin. Non, il lui fallait autre chose… Se cacher dans la cabine ? Non, il ne pourrait jamais rester immobile suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir l'observer travailler, car il n'y passait pas ses journées, et surtout, depuis une quelconque maigre planque, il ne pourrait pas librement l'observer.

Et si…?

Et s'il se blessait ? John ne pourrait décemment pas refuser de s'occuper de lui ! Il était quand même le capitaine de ce navire !

Il lui fallait une blessure qui ne l'handicaperait pas trop, pour pouvoir le regarder librement. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus sérieusement se blesser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il refusait de rester alité à ne rien faire.

Ah ! Une idée lui venait...

oOo

« Non, encore une fois non ! Ce n'est pas un putain de jeu, Sherlock ! Alors tu te démerdes, pour ton écharde ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Mais tu ne fais rien.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais ne rien faire au calme, sans être dérangé pour une vulgaire écharde tellement grosse que même ton matelot avec le crochet pourrait l'enlever ! »

oOo

« John, j'ai une ampoule au pied !

\- Sherlock, bordel, il fait nuit, qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à venir me réveiller pour une ampoule ! Tu n'as qu'à quitter tes bottes ridicules de temps à autre ! Maintenant fous moi la paix ! »

oOo

« Joooooooohn… J'ai mal… Je ne sais pas ce que le coq a mis dans son plat, mais j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Fais quelque chose !

Ledit John, complètement exaspéré par le comportement puéril du capitaine, était sur le point de craquer. D'une voix posée, lointaine de la colère rouge qui vibrait dans ses entrailles, il parvint à lui répondre.

\- Si tu as la force de te lamenter, et de te tenir debout devant ma porte pour le faire, c'est que tu n'es pas assez malade. Bois de l'eau et attends que ça passe.

\- Mais Jooooohn…! »

Le blond avait déjà refermé la porte.

oOo

Alors que John retournait, mi-dépité, mi-énervé sur sa banquette de fortune, la voix de son compagnon de chambrée s'éleva dans le noir.

« Tu sais, il est pas si mauvais que ça, quand on le connaît.

\- A d'autres. »

Le second pouffa de rire, son dos large secouant le hamac dans lequel il était allongé.

« Quoi ? hurla presque John, excédé que l'équipage passe son temps à se moquer de son captif.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'encore plus tête de mule que lui ! s'exclama le second en se tournant vers lui.

John haussa un sourcil nerveux, sur le point d'exploser.

\- Mais je t'en prie, fous toi de ma gueule sous mon nez, j'adore ça, lâcha-t-il avec tout le sel dont il était capable.

\- Mais non ! – L'homme se redressa dans son hamac. – Justement ! Ça lui fait du bien, un peu, d'être remis à sa place ! »

Surpris, John ne sut quoi lui répondre.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas été présenté, continua son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est vrai que je connais même pas ton nom. Je n'entends jamais le même.

\- Ça, c'est parce que le capitaine est pas foutu de le retenir…

\- Et du coup, c'est quoi le vrai ?

\- Greg.

\- Effectivement, je l'ai pas encore entendu t'appeler comme ça.

\- Je te rassure, ça n'arrive jamais. C'est p't'être bien le seul prénom qu'est pas dans son vocabulaire…

John pouffa à son tour, imaginant sans peine la patience dont l'homme devait faire preuve chaque jour, pour ne pas risquer d'étrangler son propre capitaine. Il se rembruni rapidement, ne souhaitant pas pactiser avec son ennemi.

\- Ça va, détends toi, il t'arrivera rien ici.

\- Excuse-moi de pas te croire, avec ce que j'ai vu !

\- Ça, mon gars, c'est la loi des mers. Si tu bouffes pas les autres, tu te fais bouffer. On est pas là pour distribuer des fleurs et des vierges à tous les bateaux marchands du coin. Faut bien qu'on vive.

\- Pour autant, doit-on tuer tous les occupants d'un navire que l'on vient de piller ?

\- On ne tue pas systématiquement, figure-toi. Les gens pensent que les pirates sont des assassins avides de sang, mais c'est généralement faux. C'est... simplement un autre mode de vie. Oui, on pille, on est les rebuts de la société mais... on est pas plus sanguinaire que la poissonnière moyenne. On tient à nos miches, nous aussi, et si on peut éviter le combat, on le fait. Et votre navire était armé, et on l'avait déjà rencontré. Ces marchands sont réputés pour leur tendance à la délation. On préfère s'épargner des poursuites… Ne pense pas que tous les marchands sont des saints, et tous les pirates des démons. Tu aurais des surprises.

Devant le silence du chirurgien, Greg préféra changer de sujet.

\- Au fait, t'as pu t'occuper de Hooper ?

\- Ouais, ça devrait aller… répondit John, réticent. Si… il laisse son bras cicatriser.

\- Mais… Hooper s'est changé devant toi, du coup ? Il avait une autre chemise en remontant.

\- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Les pirates sont pudiques maintenant ?

Greg le fixa, un sourcil broussailleux haussé dans une moue amusée.

\- Tu sais c'que j'veux dire.

\- Eh merde. D'accord, comment tu le sais ?

\- Sherlock est pas le seul à avoir l'œil pour les gens, et dans certains cas, il est même plutôt bien aveugle ! T'en connais beaucoup toi, des ados d'quinze ans qui ont toujours pas mué ? J'veux bien qu'la bouffe du coq soit pas délicieuse, mais on a quand même en général suffisamment à manger pour tous, et Hooper reste frêle… Alors ouais, j'me suis posé des questions. Et figure toi qu'une nuit, quand j'suis sorti pisser, je l'ai vue du coin de l'œil, remettre en place un truc sous sa chemise… Mouais. J'ai commencé à flairer l'entourloupe. Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles elle est là, c'est pas mon histoire, mais j'me suis dit que j'y jetterai un œil pour lui éviter des incidents.

\- C'est… C'est gentil de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais sur les pirates qui ne sont pas que de grands vilains méchants, hein ? Bon, c'pas que, mais j'vais retourner compter les sirènes moi, si je veux pas qu'Sherlock m'emmerde trop demain parce que je suis pas réactif ! »

Greg se rallongea sur son hamac, ajusta quelques instants sa position, puis se remit rapidement à ronfler doucement.

John ne tarda pas à se rendormir également, l'esprit rempli d'un brun tempétueux et indomptable.

oOo

« John ! Hurla le second à travers le vent qui gonflait les voiles. Tends ce bout, tu veux ?

\- Tout de suite Greg ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Tout près d'eux, il vit le visage de Sherlock se crisper, ses yeux perçants masqués par ses paupières en partie fermées de méfiance.

« Comment tu viens de l'appeler ?

\- Ben… Par son nom ? répondit John, un air provoquant sur la figure.

\- Je ne crois pas, non !

\- Ah bon ? Maintenant, il prenait un air faussement offusqué, ce qui semblait hérisser Sherlock encore plus.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Garry.

Sherlock avait pris sa voix hautaine. John étouffa de justesse un éclat de rire moqueur. Il voyait le second se retenir derrière Sherlock.

\- Si on est pas capable de connaître le nom de son principal aide, comment peut-on diriger un bateau, je me demande !

John se moquait maintenant ouvertement avec Greg. Sherlock se retourna, laissant à peine un espace entre son marin et lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, tentant d'avoir l'air énervé, mais échouant pour le plus grand bonheur des deux autres.

\- Parce que ton nom n'est pas Garry, peut-être ?

\- Si si, bien sûr… Enfin… Pour toi. »

Visiblement vexé, le grand brun préféra tourner les talons et retourner aboyer des ordres sur le pont principal, pendant que les deux autres riaient à en avoir mal aux côtes.

oOo

Les jours et les nuits passaient plus paisiblement, maintenant que John avait trouvé un ami en son voisin de cabine. Il commençait à voir ce que Greg avait voulu dire, lorsqu'il disait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement des monstres. Même le capitaine avait perdu de sa superbe sombre et intouchable à ses yeux. C'était toujours un connard, mais John parvenait à un peu à voir à travers les mailles du filet.

Il avait pris l'habitude de jouer aux dés, le soir, avant de dormir, contre certains membres de l'équipage. Et après s'être lamentablement fait laminer à de nombreuses reprises, il avait enfin saisi le principe.

Ce soir-là, il jouait avec Hooper, dans la cabine, pour faire passer le temps en attendant que la tempête se calme. La petite était peut-être jeune, mais elle était certainement bien plus futée que les autres. Il peinait à ne pas se faire totalement écraser quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux sur les arrivants, totalement trempés.

« John » hurla Greg par-dessus le vacarme du bois qui craquait et des trombes d'eau qui se précipitaient contre le pont.

Il soutenait contre son flanc un autre homme, à la tête baissée et à la tignasse dégoulinante, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes. John se leva précipitamment, renversant son tabouret et la table de jeu.

« C'est Sherlock. Une poulie s'est détachée du cordage, et… »

* * *

Aie Aie Cap'tain ! See y'all soon enough !


	3. Chapter 3

Oyez oyez, brave gens !

Etes-vous prêts à embarquer pour de nouvelles aventures en mers agitées ? J'espère que vous avez prévu vos rations de rhum pour nous suivre !

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre de nos pirates préférés ! Nous espérons que celui-ci vous plaira, en tout cas n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à nous dire tout ce que vous ressentez, de bien ou non !

Pour les impatient(e)s, sachez que votre hâte de découvrir la suite de notre histoire nous touche beaucoup. Cela étant dit, essayez de surveiller un peu vos formulations, et montrez-vous, s'il vous plaît, compréhensives. Ce qui pousse une (des) auteure(s) à mettre tant de temps n'est pas forcément une simple affaire de flemme. Tentez d'envisager qu'il existe des circonstances dans lesquelles recevoir des demandes de suites moyennement courtoises est douloureux.

(J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les fabuleuses filles, que ce soit sur ff ou fb, pour le soutien infaillible et la bonne humeur dont elles font preuve à chaque instant, je sais que celles d'entre vous qui me/nous lisent se reconnaîtront, je vous aime, et Flo'w aussi !)

Encore une fois merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews, favs, etc, on vous aime toutes très fort ! Et si jamais je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! L'organisation, c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

A plus tard en bas de la page !

Nalou&Flo'w

PS : What The Cut c'est le bien.

* * *

« C'est Sherlock. Une poulie s'est détachée du cordage, et…

John se stoppa net. En une fraction de seconde, il jeta sa morale aux orties, ignorant le cri apeuré que venait de pousser Molly derrière lui.

\- Je m'en cogne, répondit-il en croisant les bras, et resta impassible alors que Greg lui lançait un regard incrédule et désespéré.

\- John, si tu ne le soignes pas, on y passe tous. Je sais que c'est une enflure à tes yeux mais…

\- J'ai dit non, interrompit John, glacial, mais sa conscience protestait.

Le capitaine avait vraiment l'air en sale état, le visage et les cheveux poisseux de sang délavé par la pluie. Le visage du second se crispa alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le corps inconscient.

\- Je sais qu'on s'est rapprochés ces derniers temps, qu'on s'entend bien malgré la situation, et que tu te permets une familiarité avec moi que certains des plus anciens matelots ici n'osent même pas envisager… mais ma loyauté reste envers Sherlock. Si tu refuses de le soigner, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton cas, débita-t-il.

Les lèvres du chirurgien s'étirèrent en un rictus sardonique.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? J'attends de mourir depuis que je suis sur ce rafiot. T'as de la chance que j'aie prêté serment à ce bon vieil Hippocrate, cracha-t-il. Allonge-le sur ta couchette et va me chercher de l'alcool fort.

Greg obéit, avec un grognement de soulagement lorsqu'il lâcha le poids de Sherlock. Tout en se massant l'épaule, il sortit de la cabine.

\- Je dois reprendre la barre. Arrange-toi avec Hooper. »

Avant que John puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le mousse avait filé dans la cale.

« Bon, et bien, tu l'auras gagné, espèce d'abruti, je vais m'occuper de toi… » dit-il dans le vide, le brun toujours inconscient sur la banquette.

Il se massa rapidement la nuque, roula les épaules, puis ramena le tabouret au niveau de la tête de Sherlock.

John soupira en commençant à examiner la blessure. Les entailles à la tête saignaient toujours abondamment, paraissant plus graves qu'elles n'étaient, mais Sherlock avait en plus pris un sacré coup, et John allait devoir tout nettoyer pour y voir plus clair. Il entreprit de soulever une à une les mèches collées qui s'étaient agglutinées sur son visage. Il rapprocha une bougie avant d'ausculter le crâne à la recherche de la plaie à l'origine de tout ce sang.

Il finit par la trouver sur le sommet ; elle n'était pas très grande, mais palpant la zone, il remarqua également la bosse qui se formait rapidement. John ne put s'empêcher de penser que le capitaine était bien plus tolérable quand il ne pouvait pas vous balancer ses diatribes à la figure ; puis il se rabroua. Il avait du travail.

Alors qu'il allait pester contre la fuite de Molly, celle-ci réapparut chargée de deux outres gonflées.

« Voilà l'alcool, m'sieur, annonça-t-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai trouvé que du rhum. J'ai aussi pris de l'eau, je ne savais pas si ça pouvait servir.

John lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

\- C'est très bien. Ai-je une seule chance de trouver un linge pas complètement immonde quelque part ?

\- Je vais vous chercher ça », répondit Molly en disparaissant à nouveau.

Seul avec le blessé, John soupira. Il glissa la bassine qui leur servait à se débarbouiller sous la tête de Sherlock, et commença à verser lentement de l'eau sur son visage et ses cheveux. Le liquide s'écoula dans la cuvette, rouge, et John continua jusqu'à ce que les gouttes qui tombaient des mèches sombres soient immaculées, et que le visage pâle ne porte plus de trace sanglante. Satisfait, il essora délicatement l'épaisse chevelure, et posa la bassine pleine d'eau souillée sur le sol.

Molly revint encore une fois avec un morceau de tissu, qui fut blanc à une époque, mais qui au moins ne sentait pas plus que ça.

John l'imbiba d'alcool avant de reprendre place sur son tabouret. Il tamponna gentiment la plaie et ses contours, nettoyant le sang coagulé et mettant à jour les lèvres de la blessure. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il devait attendre que son patient soit éveillé pour voir si des dégâts avaient été faits à son cerveau.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et réfléchit à la suite des évènements. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul ; qu'importe la haine qu'il pouvait lui porter. Greg avait raison, il avait beau être détestable, il était le capitaine du navire, celui que tous les mécréants respectaient. Sans lui, John ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Même venant de Greg, visiblement. Mais surtout, son éthique l'en empêchait. Elle le perdrait, un jour.

Il congédia Molly, lui ordonnant de prendre un peu de repos, et but une lampée de rhum à la gourde avant de se masser les tempes. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter…

John s'adossa à la cloison de la cabine, toujours assis sur le trépied à côté de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il était certain d'une chose : maintenant, il ne pourrait plus refuser de soigner qui que ce soit sur ce foutu navire. Il allait lui falloir se résigner à travailler comme médecin de bord sur un bateau pirate – de toute façon, quel autre choix avait-il ? La situation n'aurait pas pu durer. Soit il acceptait de s'occuper des blessés, soit Sherlock aurait fini par se lasser et l'aurait jeté par-dessus bord…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, John sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil léger, ses pensées tourbillonnant hors de portée. De temps à autre, il ouvrait les paupières, et constatant que Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé, il les refermait et se laissait aller à se reposer.

oOo

La torpeur dans laquelle il voguait se dissipa lentement, laissant place à une douleur sourde dans son crâne.

Comme si des centaines de nains se battaient contre les parois de sa tête.

 _Non. Ce n'est pas logique. Il ne peut pas y avoir de nains dans ma tête._

Mais comme si… Non, logique. Il devait rester logique.

Il était allongé sur une banquette qui n'était pas la sienne – l'odeur, la forme qu'elle avait prise avec le temps – et le roulis le faisait tanguer. La tempête ne s'était donc pas totalement calmée.

La douleur était principalement focalisée sur le haut de son crâne. Il en déduisit que l'impact était venu de là. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Il porta une main jusqu'à cet endroit, sentit les boursouflures de la plaie, et la douleur vive qui s'en dégagea le fit rapidement abandonner ses recherches.

Il tenta alors d'ouvrir un œil, et l'entreprise lui prit un temps bien trop long pour lui. Il finit cependant par y parvenir, et remercia la faible luminosité ambiante de ne pas lui agresser la rétine. La bougie posée sur le sol était soufflée, et la lampe-tempête suspendue au plafond de la cabine était sur le point de s'éteindre, offrant une ambiance douce et confinée, rassurante.

Sherlock remarqua soudain le souffle lent et régulier tout près de lui, et il tourna lentement le regard, tombant sur John assoupi contre la paroi de bois. Le médecin avait les bras croisés et sa tête était tombée sur le côté. Il allait se réveiller avec la nuque douloureuse… Le capitaine haussa mentalement les épaules, et continua ses réflexions. Oh – John. Pourquoi John était-il endormi à côté de lui ? John ne lui faisait pas confiance, le détestait. Il n'aurait jamais dormi juste à côté de Sherlock. Alors pourquoi… ? Les sourcils de Sherlock sursautèrent. John l'avait-il soigné ? Dans la semi-obscurité, Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir si les doigts qui avaient palpé sa plaie étaient ensanglantés ou non. En tout cas, son crâne et ses cheveux étaient humides, mais l'odeur de sang était fugace, à peine perceptible. Sa plaie avait dû être nettoyée. Et si John était là… Il devait s'être endormi tout en jouant les garde-malades. La question qui subsistait était la suivante : pourquoi John l'avait-il soigné, alors qu'il avait systématiquement et catégoriquement refusé de le faire jusqu'ici ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir – interroger directement l'intéressé.

Sherlock tenta de se redresser en position assise en s'aidant de ses bras, mais étrangement, sa force lui fit défaut et il perdit l'équilibre avec un léger cri de douleur. En une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il voyait déjà le sol s'approcher de son crâne déjà malmené, une main solide lui saisit l'épaule et le repoussa sur la couchette, le forçant à se rallonger.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à te lever », grommela John d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Celle de Sherlock refusa de sortir, et il ne put que s'éclaircir la gorge dans une vague tentative de protestation. John resta de marbre, et ramassa une outre sur le sol.

« Bois un peu. Je vais t'aider. Ensuite on verra si tu es toujours fou à lier ou si un coup sur le crâne t'a remis les idées en place. »

Le sarcasme n'était pas aussi acide qu'il aurait pu l'être. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire passer John de conciliant comme une porte de prison à gentiment moqueur ?

Sherlock râla faiblement lorsque John ralluma la bougie et raviva la flamme de la lampe-tempête. Le médecin se rapprocha à nouveau et l'attrapa par les aisselles.

« Tu vas t'asseoir lentement. Lentement, compris ? »

John l'aida à se redresser, et lorsqu'il fut assis, Sherlock s'appuya contre la cloison, laissant pendre ses jambes sur le côté de la couchette. Le médecin s'approcha, ses cuisses encadrant les genoux de Sherlock, lui offrant un second maintien.

Il lui tendit l'outre ouverte et la soutint tandis que Sherlock buvait goulûment.

« Doucement, fit John en reposant l'eau. Bon. Est-ce que tu sais toujours comment tu t'appelles ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond, exaspéré. Oublier son nom ? Vraiment ?

\- Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

Il fut horrifié de constater que sa voix, d'ordinaire profonde et vibrante, n'était plus qu'un petit filet enroué.

\- Bien. Où es-tu ?

\- Dans la cabine de Grayson.

L'expression de John se fit perplexe.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lestrade. Mon second. Tu l'as déjà vu, non ?

John hocha lentement la tête, se souvenant que Sherlock était incapable de retenir le prénom de son bras droit.

\- Admettons… Te rappelles-tu ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- J'étais en train de barrer. Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu un morceau de bôme ? Et… »

Il se sentait vaseux, et la douleur pulsait dans sa tête. Parler demandait soudain un effort surhumain. Alors que des taches noires apparaissaient devant ses yeux, il se sentit tomber, et se raccrocha à la première chose qui passa à portée – la chemise de John. Tiré en avant, celui-ci se retint à la paroi de bois d'une main, l'autre maintenant Sherlock en place.

Penché au-dessus de lui, John avait pris un air inquiet, et Sherlock le voyait de plus en plus flou. Pourquoi est-ce que John devenait flou ? Sa main droite toujours serrée sur le vêtement du médecin, il éleva l'autre pour essayer de le toucher, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Alors qu'il tendait les doigts vers le menton de John, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit.

Il sentit le corps de John se figer contre le sien, les muscles tendus et prêts à agir. Ne pouvant voir qui se trouvait à la porte, il lui fallut attendre que la personne se racle la gorge.

« Hmm… je dérange peut-être ? demanda Grady.

Sherlock s'exaspéra, pendant que John se détendait – imperceptiblement, mais quand même. Le chirurgien prit la parole.

\- Et si tu venais m'aider, au lieu de dire des conneries ? C'est pas que ton capitaine est lourd, vu ce qu'il mange, mais bon !

Gerard se redressa immédiatement sous le ton commandeur de John, nota Sherlock, avant de se précipiter en avant.

Le blessé en profita pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien, ne me traitez pas comme un infirme ! »

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte.

oOo

Sherlock trouvait déjà le temps long.

« Glen, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Le soleil s'est levé il y a deux heures, capitaine.

\- Déjà ? Mais il faut que je retourne à mon poste ! »

Le brun se leva rapidement, ignorant à la fois le regard furieux de John et le tournis qui l'avait saisi, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Sherlock ! » l'avertit John lorsqu'il passa l'encadrement.

Il n'entendit pas le soupir de celui-ci, montant déjà les marches menant à l'extérieur.

Sherlock avait repris sa place au commandement depuis un certain temps déjà, profitant du soleil qui pointait derrière les nuages de la tempête qui s'éloignait. Il se demanda rapidement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de passer récupérer son tricorne dans sa cabine, car les rayons commençaient à l'aveuglaient et lui causaient une migraine.

La paresse étant plus forte que tout, il décida de s'épargner ces quelques pas, et de s'abriter le visage d'une main en continuant à barrer de l'autre. Un coup mou dans son dos le fit sursauter, et il se retourna brusquement. Sa tête n'apprécia pas la brutalité du demi-tour, et il vacilla, des points noirs devant les yeux.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, peut-être ? grinça la voix de John.

Les yeux de Sherlock finirent par remplir leur rôle, et il se trouva nez-à –nez avec le médecin qui lui tendait son chapeau. Il le saisit et l'enfila sans un mot en se détournant, mais John n'en avait pas fini.

\- Minute, papillon. Tu vas boire la moitié de cette outre d'eau, aussi. Manquerait plus que tu chopes une insolation.

Sherlock saisit la gourde et but à longues gorgées, sans admettre qu'il crevait de soif. John soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est mourant dès que ça a une ampoule, et ça refuse de se reposer quand c'est mourant… », grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mourant, mais bien sûr ! Il n'était que vaguement fatigué. De toute façon, l'état de son corps n'avait pas d'importance. S'il tenait debout, c'était que tout allait bien.

Il continua tranquillement à diriger le navire, sirotant l'eau de la gourde que John lui avait laissée, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à protester. Oh, manger, quel ennui… L'odeur qui venait de la coquerie n'était pas spécialement alléchante. Il haussa les épaules, surveillant ses hommes d'équipage du coin de l'œil tout en analysant le vent et en observant l'horizon. La mer ne s'agitait qu'en vaguelettes mousseuses.

Ce fut Lestrade qui le délogea de la barre quelques instants plus tard.

« Cap'taine, John vous demande à la coquerie. M'a dit de prendre le relais.

Sherlock le regarda fixement, un sourcil levé.

\- John n'a pas à me _demander_. Je suis le capitaine. Il n'a qu'à se déplacer. »

Le second se retint visiblement de réagir – mais rire ou soupirer, Sherlock n'aurait étrangement pas su dire. Il s'éloigna, et le capitaine secoua la tête, agacé par les lubies du médecin. C'était qui, le patron, sur ce rafiot ?

Mais ses idées sur la hiérarchie se trouvèrent chamboulées moins d'une minute après s'être convaincu d'être le maître à bord.

« SHERLOCK ! »

John avait gueulé, sur le pont inférieur que surplombait le pont de poupe. Soudain, Griffin était à nouveau à côté de lui, l'air gêné.

« Cap… ? »

Sherlock lui laissa la barre et descendit rejoindre John avec l'intention de lui expliquer qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ le traiter comme ça devant ses hommes. A moins de vouloir saper son autorité, mais là c'était une autre histoire – et John ne risquait pas de gagner à ce petit jeu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot avant que John ne commence à parler.

« Bon, mettons les choses au clair : tu es _blessé,_ et capitaine ou pas, _je_ prends les décisions. Alors quand je te le demande, tu laisses la barre à Greg et tu te ramènes, c'est compris ? »

Sherlock fut incapable de répliquer. Soudain la tête lui tournait, et il se retrouva tout à coup appuyé contre John, celui-ci le soutenant.

« Tu comptais te laisser mourir de faim encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il sèchement en l'emmenant dans la coquerie.

Le capitaine se laissa guider et s'assit sur le tabouret désigné. Le cuistot ne fit aucun commentaire, et obéit à John avec une étrange déférence lorsque celui-ci lui demanda de lui remplir une gamelle avec divers aliments.

Il l'apporta ensuite à Sherlock, et celui-ci se vit contraint et forcé d'avaler la nourriture. Viande salée, céréales bouillies et fromage sec – il ne put atteindre la moitié de l'assiette avant de se lever précipitamment pour tout rendre par-dessus le bastingage.

Il entendit John le rejoindre au pas de course. Le médecin lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

« « Peut-être qu'après tout ça, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas inutile de m'écouter quand je te donne des conseils, grinça-t-il. Allez, rince-toi la bouche », ajouta-t-il avec une imperceptible note de compassion dans la voix.

Sherlock accepta avec soulagement, et la brûlure de la bile au fond de sa gorge s'atténua. Il fut cependant incapable de répondre, l'estomac encore au bord des lèvres. Sinon, il ne se serait pas privé pour rappeler à ce foutu médecin qu'il avait très bien survécu avant de le connaître, merci bien ! Mais il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, et John avait l'air inquiet.

« Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Allez, on arrête les frais pour aujourd'hui, il est temps que tu dormes. »

Sans laisser à Sherlock l'occasion de protester, John l'entraîna vers la cabine de Lestrade. Il le suivit donc docilement sous le pont, ignorant les regards de certains matelots qui furent vite rappelés à l'ordre par son fidèle second. Le médecin le força à s'allonger sur la couchette.

« Je reste là, tu peux dormir tranquille. Tu as de la fièvre, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le front du capitaine.

Sa paume était fraîche, et Sherlock ferma les yeux, mais le contact disparut presque aussitôt.

\- John… croassa-t-il, la gorge encore irritée.

\- Dors. La fièvre va te faire dire des âneries, alors ne te fatigue pas à essayer de parler. » ordonna le chirurgien en apportant près de sa tête un seau et une nouvelle outre d'eau.

Puis il s'installa dans le hamac avec un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux coffre à fond de cale. Sherlock voulut le remercier, mais il dormait déjà.

oOo

* * *

mooh qu'il est mignon ce Sherlock endormi ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ils sont pas sortis du sable... Allez, on espère pouvoir vous fournir la suite bientôt, il serait temps que les deux zozos se bougent les miches !

Tout plein de bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui, ça fait bien longtemps que vous l'attendiez, mais voici la suite ! Après ça, plus qu'un chapitre épilogue :)

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant !

Nalou&Flo'w

* * *

Les jours suivants, Sherlock retrouva peu à peu son énergie, son appétit et sa stabilité. Pendant sa convalescence, John le surveilla de près – en gardant l'air de rien, évidemment, inutile de donner au capitaine l'impression qu'il lui collait aux basques…

Un soir, Sherlock décida de mouiller près d'une île apparemment déserte. Greg confia à John qu'il s'agissait d'un repère de pirates, une espèce de zone de trêve où les clans, même rivaux, pouvaient se ravitailler, se reposer, et se rencontrer en paix. Evidemment, il y avait des débordements, le rhum coulant généralement à flots dans les baraquements dissimulés au milieu d'une végétation dense et inhospitalière qui dissuadaient les forces de l'ordre de tenter d'y pénétrer.

Le capitaine du Redbeard surveilla d'un œil attentif le ravitaillement de son navire – il savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux le faire le soir, pendant que la majorité des hommes étaient déjà occupés à boire sur l'île. Non seulement les réserves étaient plus facilement accessibles, mais ça évitait également à ses propres matelots de travailler dans la cohue du matin, avec la gueule de bois par-dessus le marché.

Lorsque les cales du bateau furent remplies de diverses conserves de nourriture, viandes séchées ou salées, biscuits secs et autres mets tout aussi peu raffinés, le capitaine laissa carte blanche à son équipage pour la soirée, en précisant que ceux qui n'étaient pas de retour sur le pont deux heures après l'aube seraient laissés sur place jusqu'au prochain ravitaillement. Tous les hommes prirent l'avertissement au sérieux – la règle était toujours la même, et il l'avait appliquée sans scrupules jusqu'à cette soirée.

Ceux qui voulaient descendre sur l'île partirent ensemble en chaloupe, mais une grande partie de l'équipage choisit de rester, et ils s'installèrent en petits groupes sur le pont principal, allumant de grosses lampes-tempêtes pour éclairer leurs jeux de cartes ou de dés. Profitant de la douceur de la nuit et de la mer d'huile qui s'étendait autour d'eux, Sherlock, John et Greg se joignirent au matelot assigné à la vigie et au coq. Les trois hommes entamèrent une partie de cartes, accompagnés d'une bouteille de rhum et d'une gamelle pleine de morceaux de jambon fumé. Pendant ce genre de soirée, la hiérarchie disparaissait presque complètement, et le capitaine partageait son temps avec ses hommes sans distinction d'âge ou de rang. Les titres étaient oubliés au profit des noms et prénoms, et la détente était la seule règle.

Hooper, le petit mousse, vint s'installer à côté d'eux timidement, et Lestrade l'invita dans le cercle, lui montrant ses cartes pour le faire participer au jeu.

Les heures passèrent, et soudain John s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde sur le pont. Les matelots étaient peu à peu partis se coucher, dans des états d'ivresse plus ou moins prononcés. Plongés dans une discussion vaguement décousue, le capitaine et le médecin marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la cabine du premier, que Greg lui avait restituée dès que Sherlock avait été guéri. Leurs esprits déjà embrumés ne faisaient pas bouger leurs corps aussi promptement que ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils tenaient encore debout malgré le roulis.

Sherlock ouvrit un petit cabinet sous sa table, et en tira une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré.

« Encore du rhum ?! s'étonna John, que l'alcool des matelots avait écœuré.

\- Ce n'est pas du tord-boyaux de bas étage, ça, John. Ce n'est même pas du rhum. C'est un vieux whisky, et je peux t'assurer qu'il est excellent. » déclara Sherlock avec une maîtrise de la langue assez surprenante compte tenu de son ébriété.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil intéressé et s'affala dans le fauteuil avant de pousser un puissant soupire d'aise. Il ne comptait pas bouger de sitôt. Sherlock, lui, serviable pour une fois, était parti à la recherche de verres, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée et attaqua la bouteille directement au goulot.

« … N'a pas idée de boire du whisrky comme ça… » marmonna John en saisissant la bouteille tendue.

Le pirate s'essuya le menton de son autre main, récupérant une goutte fuyarde avant de la lécher pour ne rien gaspiller.

John n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène sans pour autant manquer de s'hydrater le gosier, et la langue qu'il avait aperçue tranchait vivement contre la peau si blanche du capitaine. Et soudain, il était intrigué. Pourquoi ce bout de langue était-il si intriguant ? La tête entourée de coton, le médecin balaya simplement cette pensée sous le tapis, peu enclin à trop réfléchir.

Dans le doute, au cas où Sherlock répèterait le geste, il lui rendit rapidement le flacon. Ce dernier fit plusieurs allées et venues entre leurs mains, qui se frôlaient maladroitement à chaque échange, mais l'attente avait fait monter en John une espèce d'appréhension, une attente. Au moment où Sherlock la pointa de nouveau pour humecter ses lèvres, John se leva, l'équilibre un peu précaire, avant d'entrer clairement dans l'espace personnel du capitaine.

Celui-ci le regarda de haut un instant, suspicieux, avant de s'approcher aussi. Ils s'observèrent un moment, tout près l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles alcoolisés se mêlant. Puis John passa une main sur sa nuque et le tira contre lui, faisant rencontrer leurs corps puis leurs lèvres.

Le baiser, rendu maladroit par leur ivresse, ne dura pas – mais suffisamment pour que leurs langues se goûtent, curieuses. Le médecin finit par se reculer, se laissant tomber à nouveau dans le fauteuil, tandis que Sherlock s'asseyait lourdement sur le bord de sa couchette.

« Tu as le goût du whisky », déclara John en haussant une épaule.

Et aussi simplement qu'elle s'était arrêtée, leur conversation reprit.

oOo

Lorsqu'il émergea de songes brumeux, John sentit en premier la douleur derrière ses yeux et dans sa nuque, puis la sensation que sa langue ne tenait plus exactement dans sa bouche, râpeuse et desséchée. Il fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sur le front avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

Il était affalé dans le fauteuil de la cabine du capitaine, et ne souvenait pas exactement comment il avait terminé ici. Il se massa les cervicales en essayant de collecter les souvenirs que son cerveau lui donnait à petites doses. Le mauvais alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille sur le pont serrait son estomac, et il se demanda un instant s'il allait être malade, mais la sensation s'apaisa. De l'eau. Il avait besoin d'eau.

Il aperçut la couverture sur ses genoux au moment où il tenta de se lever, et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il lui fallut un deuxième essai pour retrouver son équilibre. La sensation dans sa bouche le dégoutait et il avait vraiment hâte de s'en débarrasser. Face à lui, couchée sur le bureau encombré, la bouteille de whisky le narguait, vide. Whisky ?

Ah oui, avec Sherlock, dans la cabine. Il se souvenait maintenant que le goût en avait été bien meilleur, directement au goulot de cette bouteille qui valait sûrement une fortune. Et après ? John tiqua soudainement. Il avait… Avait-il ?

Le bruit qui parvint du fond de la cabine ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Il s'avança dans la pièce pour voir que Sherlock bougeait dans sa couchette, encore endormi, faisant grincer les lattes de bois.

John sentit la panique lui serrer les entrailles et recouvrir sa peau de transpiration. Il fit demi-tour et sortit précipitamment de la cabine avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit appui dessus pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air et calmer son cœur affolé. En levant les yeux, il tomba sur Greg s'affairant sur le pont et le rejoignit promptement.

« Ah, John ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé, cria Greg par-dessus la bise qui s'était levée pendant la nuit. T'as créché où ?

John se boucha rapidement les oreilles.

\- S'il te plait, ne parle pas si fort... supplia-t-il, puis devant le sourire de son ami, il finit par lâcher. Je me suis endormi dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Dans son fauteuil, vraiment ? taquina Greg avec un sourire moqueur.

John pinça les lèvres.

\- La ferme. Où est-ce qu'on en est, alors ? »

Lestrade laissa tomber le sujet avec un dernier ricanement narquois, puis ils enchaînèrent rapidement sur une conversation aisée, tout en vérifiant l'état du pont. Molly était en train de le laver, un balai serré dans ses deux mains, et un grand seau de bois rempli d'eau à ses pieds. L'équipage revint à temps, les menaces de Sherlock ayant manifestement fait effet. La mine fatiguée mais un sourire commun qui en disait long sur la qualité de leur soirée et de leur nuit, ils reprirent leurs postes immédiatement sans même que le capitaine eut à sortir de sa cabine, et le navire fut bientôt de retour en plein vent, filant sur l'eau vive. La journée passa sans encombre, l'air du large adoucissant la brûlure du soleil et les restes de gueule de bois.

Tandis que Greg barrait à côté de lui, lancé dans un monologue qu'il n'écoutait que d'une demi-oreille, John se racla la gorge, perdu dans les souvenirs qui s'acharnaient à assaillir son cerveau depuis son réveil. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose rapidement, avant que la situation ne se gangrène. Juste quand il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il devait aller parler à l'homme concerné, Sherlock lui fit signe de venir dans sa cabine.

« Le _devoir_ t'appelle, John », ricana Lestrade, toujours très amusé par l'expression mi-vexée, mi-embarrassée du médecin.

Celui-ci se contenta de l'ignorer, et rejoignit le capitaine.

« Je voulais justement te parler », déclara-t-il, un tantinet plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Sherlock il ne savait même pas s'il se souvenait de… _ça._

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens – en tout cas j'ose espérer que non, mais moi oui. On s'est embrassés hier soir. Je veux que tu sache que c'était uniquement dû à l'alcool, et que jamais je n'aurais fait ce genre de chose en pleine possession de mes moyens. Alors… ne panique pas, d'accord ? Je ne ferai rien qui sorte de ta zone de confort. »

Sherlock l'arrêta d'une main tendue entre eux.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, John.

\- Ecoute, répondit-il vivement, je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit change sur ce bateau pour une sombre histoire de boisson.

\- John, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques comment suturer une plaie. »

Pris au dépourvu, et flatté malgré lui par la curiosité et l'envie d'apprendre de Sherlock, John resta figé quelques secondes avant de céder et de commencer ses explications. Peut-être que c'était mieux de ne pas en parler, après tout…

Tout en parlant, il était tout de même mal à l'aise. Sherlock se tenait très près de lui, son regard perçant scrutant son visage sans cesse, comme s'il était extrêmement intéressant. Les yeux pâles revenaient régulièrement sur ses lèvres, l'air intrigué, et John sentait ses entrailles se nouer et sa gorge se dessécher.

« … l'important, c'est que la plaie soit propre quand tu la sutures. Sinon, c'est la gangrène assurée… » dit-il, de plus en plus hésitant.

Le capitaine ne semblait même pas entendre ses paroles. Alors qu'il allait parler des amputations liées à la gangrène, John se figea soudain. Sherlock venait de poser une main sur sa taille.

« Sherlock », souffla-t-il.

Il ne reçut un qu'un sourire en réponse, et n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que la bouche du capitaine ne cueille la sienne, humide et salée par les embruns. Avant d'avoir pu se retenir, John saisit la nuque bouclée d'une main et ferma les yeux, intensifiant le baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait soudain, mais le souvenir de la veille, la douceur des lèvres de Sherlock et la légère crispation de ses doigts sur son flanc l'empêchaient de se dégager – l'empêchaient d'avoir _envie_ de se dégager.

Finalement, ce fut le manque d'oxygène qui les fit se séparer à contrecœur.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que… bafouilla John, sidéré.

\- Je voulais voir si ça avait le même effet en étant sobre qu'en étant ivre, répondit simplement le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

John haussa un sourcil, sentant toujours le goût de Sherlock sur sa langue.

\- C'était une expérience très… approfondie. Quelles sont tes conclusions ? répliqua-t-il, s'efforçant de garder contenance et de ne surtout, surtout pas montrer l'affolement de son corps.

Sherlock lui renvoya son rictus personnel, mélange de sarcasme et de satisfaction, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Sobre. C'est plus intéressant sobre. Tu es du même avis », finit-il dans un murmure, la main posée sur la taille de John massant doucement la peau en de lents mouvements circulaires.

John ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, avant de trouver les mots. Oui, il avait aimé, et il avait la sensation étrange et soudaine qu'en fait, Sherlock était peut-être bien ce qu'il avait toujours recherché sans vraiment le savoir. Alors, sans un mot de plus, leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs yeux ancrés, leurs souffles mêlés, avant de partager une nouvelle fois ce contact si intime, plein de promesses.

La journée passa à une allure folle après ça, le médecin rêvassant tout en travaillant sur le bateau.

Il était déjà en train de voguer parmi les songes, étendu dans son hamac, lorsque deux matelots firent irruption dans la cabine. Il se redressa sur sa couchette, les yeux encore collés de sommeil.

« Doc, on a besoin d'aide, Smith s'est blessé avec les cordages ! » entama immédiatement l'un d'eux.

John grogna, et il entendit Greg remuer également.

\- Du calme, j'arrive. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Racontez-moi en détail », ordonna-t-il en se levant et en attrapant sa sacoche sur son clou. Il se mit immédiatement à leur suite pendant qu'ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu voir de la scène. Attentif, il les écouta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le pont et se dirigent vers la coquerie. La lune éclairait à peine les eaux noires, mais il put distinguer Anderson dont la tête dépassait de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée près de la rambarde.

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il, et le groupe s'écarta, laissant voir un homme assis, se tenant fermement une main. Très bien, on va regarder ça, Smith. Est-ce que le capitaine a été informé ? ajouta John autour de lui en se mettant à genoux devant le blessé, et Anderson lui répondit de sa voix nasillarde.

\- En fait, non, Watson. Le _capitaine_ Holmes n'est pas au courant. Et il ne le sera pas. »

John se retourna brusquement, regarda autour de lui. Le cercle s'était refermé, et Smith était maintenant debout.

« Le stock a été renouvelé, il est temps de jeter la viande avariée. Au revoir, Watson. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, une main couvrit sa bouche et le noir fut total.

oOo

Le capitaine barrait, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ce matin. Premièrement, les hommes étaient grincheux – plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui en disait long – et manœuvraient le navire à grands gestes brusques, nerveux. Deuxièmement, il y avait un peu trop de voiles à l'horizon pour que ce soit totalement innocent. Troisièmement, John n'était toujours pas levé, alors que le soleil était presque à son zénith, et que le médecin était généralement le premier levé. Et quatrièmement, Hooper venait en courant vers lui, esquivant prestement les matelots en plein labeur.

« Capitaine ? » demanda le mousse de sa voix fluette.

Sérieusement, quel âge avait ce gosse ? N'allait-il donc jamais muer et devenir un homme ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête.

« Pas le temps.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais non plus. »

Le jeune garçon s'affaissa un peu, et repartit d'où il était venu, penaud. Le capitaine reprit ses réflexions. Où était John, bon sang ? Mmh, peut-être pourrait-il aller faire un tour dans sa cabine. Eventuellement le réveiller un peu plus… sensuellement… que ce que le médecin espérait… ?

Il allait mettre son plan à exécution lorsque Gordon apparut à côté de lui, le mousse à moitié caché derrière lui.

« Quoi, encore ?

\- Tu as vu John, aujourd'hui ?

Sherlock se tourna vers son second, brusquement tendu.

\- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai supposé qu'il dormait encore.

\- Il n'était pas dans la cabine quand je me suis levé. Et Hooper m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait vu nulle part non plus. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? John ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé, nom d'un chien ! Sherlock poussa un sifflement strident entre ses doigts, attirant l'attention de tous les hommes.

« Où est Watson ? » lança le capitaine d'une voix forte.

Un silence tendu suivit. Il lâcha la barre, laissant la place à Gilderoy, et s'avança jusqu'au milieu du pont, scrutant ses sbires.

« OU EST WATSON ? » hurla-t-il à nouveau, sentant la colère le gagner.

Pour toute réponse, le cercle des matelots se resserra autour de lui. Brutalement, Sherlock se rendit compte que toutes leurs armes étaient au clair, et pointaient dans sa direction.

* * *

Aye aye ! à la prochaine ! *sails away*


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Oh, mais que voilà ? Eh oui, c'est la fin, c'est l'épilogue, _Suivre les Embruns dans ton Sillage_ tire sa révérence après presque un an.

Nous avons été ravies de partager ces moments avec vous, et nous espérons vraiment que cette histoire vous a plu. _Adalas_ , encore un joyeux anniversaire, pour celui de l'année dernière et ceux des années à venir !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, fav et follow et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Nalou&Flo'w

* * *

« Capitaine Watson ? »

L'homme se retourna, fixa le matelot qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de lui.

John soupira puis le rejoignit, s'apprêtant à mettre pied à terre à Port-Royal pour un repos bien mérité.

Deux ans, deux ans déjà depuis cette nuit lugubre où il avait fini par-dessus bord. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, après les dernières paroles de ce maudit Anderson, c'était le contact de l'eau contre son corps assommé. Il avait bu la tasse et avait lutté contre les vagues en voyant le bateau s'éloigner, désespéré.

Depuis, il n'avait jamais plus entendu parler du _Redbeard_. Ce que le bateau et son équipage étaient devenus restait un mystère.

Lui avait réussi à survivre uniquement en s'accrochant désespérément à l'un des tonneaux dont le contenu était trop vieux pour continuer à gaspiller de la place sur le navire. Il en était ressorti avec une blessure à la jambe qui le faisait souffrir par temps humide – pratique, pour déterminer la météo – mais rien d'autre. Il avait été récupéré par un bateau de la Marine Royale, et après de nombreuses négociations et un temps infini à prouver que _non_ , il n'était pas pirate, mais médecin, il avait pu reprendre une vie presque normale.

Il s'était alors rapidement engagé parmi les militaires pour retourner en mer, espérant apercevoir un bateau qu'il pourrait reconnaître parmi tellement d'autres, mais jamais son vœu n'avait été exaucé. Il était monté en grade, avait fini par prendre les commandes de son propre navire.

Et c'était ici qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui, sous le soleil de plomb de Jamaïque, où il avait fini sa mission d'escorte de marchandise. Il foula la terre des rues, prit le temps d'observer les bâtiments aux couleurs flamboyantes avant de se décider à une pause à l'ombre d'une taverne.

Il s'assit à une table usée dans un coin et fit signe à la serveuse. La jeune femme s'approcha, mais à un mètre de lui elle stoppa net et ouvrit de grands yeux. John lui rendit son regard, tout aussi surpris – où avait-il déjà vu ce visage ? Mais avant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, elle avait fait demi-tour au pas de course et se hâtait vers le comptoir.

Le capitaine la suivit des yeux, et la vit parler à l'oreille du tavernier. Le visage de l'homme resta caché tant qu'il était baissé vers elle, mais il se redressa vivement et chercha John des yeux. Et John ne put rien faire d'autre que lui rendre son regard, stupéfait, sidéré, tétanisé par ce visage qu'il reconnaissait trop bien. Il comprit soudain qui était la jeune femme.

Il se leva précipitamment et louvoya entre les tables pour atteindre le comptoir, guidé, tiré par ses tripes entièrement nouées. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, là, tout de suite, un mélange de joie et de nostalgie et de suffocation – comment était-ce possible ?

Lorsqu'il atteignit le comptoir, l'homme l'avait contourné et l'attendait de pied ferme. Sans même une seconde d'hésitation, ils s'étreignirent avec une force maladroite, avant de se reculer pour s'observer attentivement.

La gorge de John était serrée lorsqu'il parla, en même temps que le tavernier.

« John !

\- Greg – Greg, qu'est-ce que… »

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, tenant chacun les avant-bras de l'autre. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lestrade le regardait d'un air incroyablement heureux.

« John, par toutes les putains du port, c'est vraiment toi ! je te croyais mort !

\- Et moi donc, répliqua le capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Greg rit et soupira en même temps, et fit signe à sa serveuse.

« On va aller discuter dans l'arrière-salle. On a plein de choses à se dire, et pas que de la bonne nouvelle. Molly, tu t'occupes des clients, et si quelqu'un t'emmerde, tu sais quoi faire, hein ? »

Elle adressa un hochement de tête ferme à Greg, et un sourire timide à John. Il s'approcha d'elle, subjugué.

« Molly… Je ne t'avais même pas reconnue, avec tes cheveux longs et ta robe ! Je suis content de te voir en bonne santé, déclara-t-il.

Elle rosit, et repoussa ses longues boucles châtain en arrière.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous savoir vivant également, m'sieur, répliqua-t-elle, reprenant le nom qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus.

\- Je crois que _John_ est de mise, maintenant, sourit-il.

\- D'accord, John. J'ai du travail, allez donc parler. Je vais vous apporter à boire. »

Le capitaine suivit Greg derrière le comptoir, puis ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau ouvert sur une pièce servant visiblement à stocker l'alcool et la nourriture. Le tavernier indiqua un siège à John, et s'installa face à lui.

« Tu as disparu le premier, commença-t-il sans préambule. Raconte. »

John obéit. Il lui expliqua le guet-apens, le sourire malsain d'Anderson, et l'inconscience. Il lui narra sa survie, sa rencontre avec la Marine Royale, et l'évolution de sa vie.

« Je suis capitaine, maintenant. Je suis ici pour ravitailler mon bâtiment avant de transporter une nouvelle cargaison marchande. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça à un ancien pirate, hein ? rit-il.

Molly entra, leur apportant à chacun un verre de rhum ambré, et ressortit silencieusement, après avoir adressé un sourire aux deux hommes.

\- Je ne suis plus pirate depuis longtemps, et je ne risque pas de trahir un ami tout juste retrouvé, rétorqua Greg. A mon tour, hein ? Bon. On a découvert ton absence le lendemain, parce que Molly te cherchait pour Dieu sait quoi. Sherlock s'est énervé, et là… Tous les hommes se sont ligués contre lui. Ils l'ont maîtrisé, ligoté, et foutu dans un coin. Le plan devait être mûrement réfléchi, parce que moins d'une heure plus tard, la Marine Royale est arrivée. Anderson leur a vendu Sherlock en échange de leur liberté à tous. Tu parles, ils pouvaient pas refuser une offre pareille. Ils se sont marrés, les salopiauds, « donnez-nous le cerveau de votre bande, disparaissez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : sans lui, on vous retrouvera et vous n'aurez plus rien à vendre en échange de vos misérables vies. » a dit le connard qui servait de capitaine - pardon, John, je…

\- Non, non, je peux comprendre. J'ai été des deux côtés de la barrière.

Greg hocha la tête.

\- Bref, ils ont embarqué Sherlock, et Anderson m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que c'était lui le capitaine, maintenant, mais que je pouvais rester, parce que j'étais « pas con », selon lui. Tellement pas con qu'au ravitaillement suivant, on est descendus sur l'île avec Molly, et on n'est jamais remontés sur ce bateau. J'ai usé de mes contacts pour nous amener jusqu'ici. J'étais pas sans ressources, j'ai pu racheter la taverne et laver mon nom de tout soupçon.

John hocha la tête.

\- Et Anderson ? Toujours en cavale ?

\- Lui ? il s'est fait choper comme un bleu six mois après la mutinerie. il y a bien longtemps qu'il a été pendu.

Une étrange satisfaction s'empara du capitaine, mais il continua ses interrogations.

\- Et le bateau ?

\- C'est ça, la vraie question. Personne ne le sait. Coulé, ou ramené au port et retapé pour être utilisé par la Marine ? Aucune idée. Le _Redbeard_ a disparu. »

Le silence tomba, tandis que John digérait les nouvelles informations. Il restait une question, qu'il voulait et n'osait pas poser. L'appréhension le rendant fébrile, il prit une longue gorgée de rhum avant de trouver le courage.

« Et… Sherlock ? demanda-t-il finalement, à la fois effrayé et impatient d'avoir une réponse, de mettre fin aux doutes qui l'avaient hanté chaque jour depuis la mutinerie.

Greg soupira.

\- Il croupit dans une geôle du fort, ici même. Ça fait presque deux ans qu'il y est, et qu'ils disent qu'ils vont le pendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont repoussé la sentence jusque-là. Une rumeur dit qu'un des magistrats de la ville refuse de signer l'acte de condamnation… Enfin, ce n'est que spéculation, et ça ne change rien au problème. L'acte a été signé, et je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas vu, il est placardé partout. Ils le pendent demain, au coucher du soleil. »

Le souffle de John se tarit. La tirade de Greg l'avait secoué – il est vivant, ici ! Condamné à mort. Pas encore ! Ah si. Les mots de Lestrade avaient un goût de définitif que John détesta immédiatement. Il termina son verre d'une lampée, et se leva. Avant même qu'il n'en ait conscience, sa décision était prise. Il venait de découvrir que Sherlock était vivant. Il était hors de question qu'il meure, maintenant.

« Greg, que dirais-tu d'un peu de piraterie ? »

oOo

John se présenta à la garde du fort, son uniforme de rechange impeccable, et afficha son air le plus sévère. Le jeune officier à l'entrée de la prison le salua, et n'osa visiblement pas demander ce qu'il venait faire là. Le capitaine remercia ses épaulettes indiquant son grade.

Il descendit la volée de marches qui menait aux cellules, passa devant les premières sans même les regarder. Il entendit les grattements des rats dans la paille, et essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait retrouver à la place de Sherlock. Deux ans ! Le pauvre homme était probablement fou à lier. N'importe qui le serait. Mais Sherlock n'était pas n'importe qui… John secoua la tête, balayant ses espoirs insensés.

Quelques prisonniers l'injurièrent sur son passage, et il esquiva un crachat de justesse. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, continuant son chemin, s'enfonçant régulièrement dans les profondeurs du fort.

Il arriva dans le dernier couloir, souterrain humide et embrumé, éclairé par un minuscule soupirail. Au fond, une unique cellule plongée dans une obscurité quasi-complète. John s'arrêta devant la grille, et s'accroupit. Dans le fond, une ombre remua vaguement.

Les mots de John se coincèrent dans sa gorge, et il se contenta de déverrouiller la porte de fer d'une main tremblante, tout en se demandant dans quelle foutue prison les clés étaient si facile à voler. Molly avait toujours la main leste, manifestement – elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à épauler Greg et John dans leur machination.

Le cliquetis métallique réveilla la forme indéfinissable au fond de la cellule. Elle se déplia lentement en une silhouette d'homme.

« Je croyais que c'était demain. Vous auriez pu me laisser une dernière nuit tranquille », râla une voix grave et rauque, mais il n'y avait pas de mordant. Seulement de la résignation.

John l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même avec cette nuance râpeuse, certainement due au manque d'utilisation. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« C'est bel et bien demain. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps », déclara-t-il, agréablement surpris de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

Une brusque inspiration se fit entendre, puis des pas vacillants. Un murmure.

« John.

\- Plus tard. »

Le prisonnier hocha lentement la tête, et sortit de la cellule. John refusa de le regarder trop en détail, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il verrouilla la porte à nouveau, puis passa des fers aux poignets de Sherlock.

« Pour la forme », chuchota-t-il.

Ils remontèrent lentement. Le pirate était faible, et John dut le soutenir dans les escaliers pour éviter qu'il ne chute. A la sortie, John s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, et se sentit soulagé en apercevant la diligence qui l'attendait. Le cocher – Greg – lui adressa un clin d'œil imperceptible.

Le capitaine fit monter Sherlock à l'intérieur sans douceur visible. Le planton de l'entrée s'avança vers lui.

« Capitaine, monsieur, sauf votre respect, que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pas été informé de la sortie d'un prisonnier, monsieur.

John lui lança un regard froid.

\- La bleusaille n'a pas besoin de trop en savoir. Gardez la porte et taisez-vous, avant que je vous colle à la place du prisonnier pour insubordination. »

La menace fit son effet, et le soldat se mit au garde-à-vous. Le capitaine l'ignora, et monta dans la voiture.

Après un long détour et un trajet à pieds laborieux pour éviter d'être suivis, Greg et John parvinrent à rapatrier Sherlock à la taverne, enveloppé dans un long manteau. Ils le firent entrer par l'arrière, et Lestrade les fit monter à l'étage, où Molly les attendait à côté d'une grande baignoire en bois remplie d'eau fumante.

« Vous êtes de retour juste à temps, annonça-t-elle. Besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Une paire de ciseaux, et un nécessaire à raser, répondit John. Oh, et tu pourras rapporter les clés à qui de droit… »

Molly saisit le trousseau avec un sourire, et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle tira les articles demandés d'un petit buffet, et les posa sur le dessus, avant de s'éclipser.

Greg et John échangèrent un long regard. Le militaire ôta sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise, imité par le tavernier, puis ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. John enleva le large pardessus qui couvrait Sherlock – qui restait étrangement silencieux, et l'observa enfin dans la lumière. Il retint la nausée et la colère qui l'envahirent soudain à la vue de l'homme. Squelettique, sale au-delà des mots, les cheveux tombant bien en-dessous de ses épaules et la barbe hirsute, l'air maladif… Sherlock était une épave.

Le capitaine continua de le déshabiller. Ce ne fut pas bien long : une chemise et un pantalon bons à brûler, que John jeta d'ailleurs immédiatement dans la cheminée. Il aida ensuite Sherlock à entrer dans le bain.

Greg, de son côté, avait remis de l'eau à chauffer et sorti deux pains de savon. Il en tendit un à John, et l'autre à Sherlock, qui le saisit sans mot dire et commença à se frictionner peu vigoureusement, inhabituellement docile. Le capitaine lui fit plonger la tête dans l'eau du bain, et commença à savonner ses cheveux emmêlés.

Ils vidèrent deux fois l'eau du bain avant que la carnation pâle de Sherlock réapparaisse, débarrassée de la crasse, et que ses cheveux noirs retrouvent leur brillance. La troisième fois, John enveloppa Sherlock dans un drap de bain, et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il prépara minutieusement la mousse à raser, et s'occupa du menton du pirate avec une douceur infinie. Il peigna ses cheveux, les coupa à une longueur acceptable, et vérifia l'absence de poux. Il haussa les épaules. Ils n'auraient pas survécu dans autant de crasse.

Greg réapparut avec une pile de vêtements propres.

« Je sais pas si c'est la bonne taille, déclara-t-il. Molly est revenue, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème.

\- Parfait. »

Sherlock s'habilla lentement, s'aidant occasionnellement d'un appui sur John. Une fois vêtu, il se tourna vers ses deux sauveurs, et sembla hésiter, les observant d'un air interrogateur. Greg hocha la tête.

« Un bon repas, et tu auras vraiment retrouvé forme humaine. Bordel, Sherlock, c'est bon de te voir », déclara-t-il chaleureusement.

John acquiesça. Il était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions, les souvenirs de sa vie sur le _Redbeard_ l'envahissant. Les souvenirs des derniers jours. _Le_ souvenir, celui qu'il avait chéri et maudit pendant deux ans avec la sensation que son cœur lui était continuellement arraché.

« Je… Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Gregory Lestrade. » prononça lentement Sherlock, son regard fixé sur son ancien second, qui pâlit en entendant son véritable nom.

Il serra affectueusement l'épaule de Sherlock, mourant visiblement d'envie de l'étreindre, et quitta la pièce avec un dernier sourire. L'attention du pirate se reporta sur le capitaine, qui ne trouvait toujours pas ses mots.

« John. » murmura Sherlock en s'approchant de lui.

Ses yeux, sa voix, ses gestes – John n'y tint plus. Il l'enlaça, plongea ses mains dans les boucles encore humides, et l'embrassa. Sans un mot, il lui dit combien il lui avait manqué, tous les jours, toutes les heures depuis deux ans, combien il avait espéré, prié, pleuré pour le revoir en vie, et silencieusement Sherlock lui répondit.

oOo

Ils retrouvèrent Molly et Greg au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine de la taverne, où la jeune femme finissait de dresser une table. La nourriture fit un bien fou à Sherlock. Soudain sa langue se délia, et incroyablement, il était à nouveau celui qu'il était deux ans auparavant. Peut-être légèrement différent. Ses yeux brillaient d'une autre lueur, plus intense, sa voix était encore enrouée, et il lui faudrait des semaines pour retrouver un poids normal, mais sa verve était de retour, revenue avec l'espoir et le bien-être.

Lorsqu'il reconnut enfin Molly comme son ancien mousse, il écarquilla les yeux, cria, rit, et la jeune femme eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassée. Elle continuait à l'appeler "cap'taine", incapable de changer l'habitude ancrée en elle.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, les quatre compagnons se rendirent au port, à l'emplacement où le bateau de John était amarré. Greg posa la question qu'ils attendaient tous, celle qu'ils n'avaient pas osé se poser avant de libérer Sherlock.

« Et maintenant ?

Le capitaine soupira, sourit, lâcha un rire nerveux. L'euphorie et le contrecoup de la tension se disputaient en lui.

\- Dans tous les cas, je dois repartir deux heures après l'aube avec la nouvelle cargaison. Je peux embaucher des aides comme bon me semble. Vient qui veut.

Greg jeta un œil à Molly et secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne pourras pas justifier d'emmener une femme, aussi efficace soit-elle sur le navire. Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé, à savoir rester ici et veiller sur elle. Et puis, on a une taverne à tenir maintenant.

\- On vous attendra à chacune de vos escales ici, ajouta Molly.

Sherlock sourit.

\- Pour ma part, c'est une offre que je ne saurais refuser. Lestrade, Hooper – je _savais_ que c'était louche que tu ne mues pas ! – je… merci. Merci", déclara-t-il.

Cette fois, Greg ne retint pas son impulsion et étreignit Sherlock à lui broyer les côtes. Il était visiblement ému, les yeux brillants.

« Bon voyage, Sherlock.

L'ancien pirate lui rendit maladroitement son embrassade.

\- A bientôt, Gerard. »

Greg éclata de rire. Sherlock se contenta d'un rictus entendu, puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de Molly, visiblement pas très sûr de la façon convenable de la saluer.

« Au revoir, Cap'taine, fit-elle, rougissante.

Sherlock lança un long regard à John, et son sourire se fit doux.

\- Ce n'est plus moi, le capitaine. »


End file.
